Return to Equaria
Starbright and Tempera have been found, but they are revealed to be alone and wanting to be alone together as friends in Tempera's ruined hometown wasteland since Timen's existential death. Shade is sent with her friends by Unigalax to retrieve and rehabilitate them. But when they turn up lost and bewildered by the cruel setting, the Loungers decide to help. They meet an untold little sister of Tempera named Last Fate, who was one of the unfortunate ones looking for Tempera and even developing her mindset of cruel reality, but is also being sought by their brother in the form of a mad scientist and former war fighter named Cruel Fate, who created monstrous artificial Omni Lony soldiers aiming to cure the land of it's doom, and found the mother, Twisted Fate, brainwashing her to lead these forces. Now it's a race to search for Tempera and Starbright before their brother finds her and uses her abilities for selfish pursuits, in a wasteland torn apart by the cruel world Equaria was isolated from. Scenes 'Prologue' 'Tempera's Homeland' Calsmir *Caelestis: So you say you found Tempera and Starbright? *Tina: Yes your highness. And thank your mane because since their act of chronoterrorism with Timen, they had the biggest bounty of all time. They certainly have hid well because of this huge crime. *Nether: Where are they? *Tina:...... Well, that's just it. Turns out... They're in the Forbidden Wastes around the borders of lands where law doesn't exist. *Caelestis:... I was afraid of that. Conquerius and his family destroyed much of the former communities there during the Interuniversal War. They are forbidden for being the grimmest places in Equaria. *Comet: Please. Grim is nothing to us. *Horizona: Have you ever seen what it's like out there? *Comet:...... Noooo? *Shade: But whatever it is, it won't stop us from finding and capturing them at last. *Transcendra: Well if you're going out there, I must warn you, as the only one to go out there and fully survive with my entire self intact, it's an extremely obscene and dangerous land out there that will not hesitate to kill you. There's crooks, killers, monsters, rapists, criminals, and dangers around every corner. And what's worse, there's hiveminded magic-tainted artificial Omni Lonies who wander the land and prey on innocent stragglers. They steal magic and give it to their master while leaving their victims to die. Don't let them catch you. They're too powerful for even me, especially in numbers. If you see them, run! *Shade:... Who is this master? *Transcendra: Nolony knows. They say the master is seeking power and peace, but it's never been stated who the master is. But he's not the focus. What's important is finding Tempera and Starbright and bringing them to justice. *Buckroot: What if the master is protecting her? *Transcendra: Details aren't important. Whatever happens, you report whatever you find to me. *Comet: Actually it is important. They won't leave Tempera alone given she worked for Conquerius. Sooo, the problem should take care of itself. *Nether:... She's got a point. She could technically be an outlaw and target out there. *Transcendra: Well, we need to give justice the right way. If they get her, we never know what they'll do to her besides kill her. She can be too valuable for her immunity to magic. And somelony as powerful as Starbright can be dangerous in the wrong hooves. 'Meet Last Fate and Cruel Fate' Forbidden Wastes *???: (A Lony similar to Tempera was walking down a ruined land)... (She sighs and sang this after taking a pink pill and fought/killed monsters, raiders, and zombies, while looking at the ruined lands) *Young Lony: (Sighs)... (Checks her hoof-held computer)... Dammit! Another broken rib? That's going to torture my chest and breathing. *Parasprite-Like Drone: That is if those happy drugs don't do that first. *Young Lony: Shut up, Para! *Para: I'm just saying, it's extremely addictive. *Young Lony: I'd like to see you try to keep your sanity in a world f****d up around you! *Para: Not everything in this world is ruined, you know. *Young Lony: Yes, but I must find my sister and save her, even if it takes me forever. *Para: I am simply concerned. These drugs' withdrawals cause extreme depression and anxiety. You won't be able to keep your sanity without it soon, LF. *Young Lony (LF): If it means I get the job done the right way... Then it's worth it. I can't show anymore weakness. *Para: (Sighs) Fine. It's your funeral. *???: HEY, HORNSUCKER!!!! *Para: AHH, SHOW YOURSELVES BEFORE I BLEEP YOUR BLEEP WITH MY BLASTER!!!!! *Grykron: (A group of cyborg grykrons flew down around her)... Are you Last Fate? *LF: Yes. What's it to you, ugly? *Grykron #1: (Growls)... If you must know, kid, we are looking for a huge bounty that returned to this area. Goes by the name of Tempera Shift. *LF:... And why would I know her? *Grykron #2: Because we have reason to suspect you two are related. *LF: Related? Psssh, you must've found the wrong Lony. I don't know jacks*** about this bitch. What's she wanted for anyway? (The Grykrons paused and laughed)... What the f*** is so funny? *Grykron #1: It's a total PHENOMENON nobody knows who Tempera Shift. Former commander of the ruiner of this land. Betrayed this land to Conquerius not too long after the Interuniversal War. *LF: Look, Scarface- *Grykron: Greasefire! *LF: Whatever, I don't have time to play with you creeps. I have to get back to my... Comrades, and I won't be held back! NOT again! So move your feathery poopers before I- (Grykrons grabbed her) HEY!!! *Greasefire: You're not going anywhere. You're coming with us, and you WILL answer our questions! *LF:... Why don't you MAKE me, bird droplet? I've eaten fgakens tougher than you. *Greasefire: FGAKEN?!? *LF: YEAH, FGAKEN, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!!!! *Grykron #3: You gotta death wish or something, kid? *LF: Uh, who doesn't, asshole? This is where people everywhere die or live in hell. Point is you do not want to bully THIS kid, because she'll be all over you like grease on a pan. *Greasefire: Is that so? *LF: It is so! I want your filthy bird hands off me in 5 seconds before I break them off. *Greasefire:... (All the Grykrons laughed hysterically until LF violently broke the Grykrons' hands as they screeched in pain) WHAT THE MUCK?!? *LF: Last chance, asshole! Leave before I shove my horn up your butt and blast inside it. *Greasefire: (Growls angrily) Big mistake, kid!! (His right blind eye glowed and revealed a laser lens) *LF: OH, F*** FETUSES!!! (She avoided his incendiary lasers which produced burning fire on whatever it hit as Greasefire displayed laser claws and attacked a struggling LF) *Para: LF!!! *Greasefire: (Growls angrily as he searches the burning fields)... WHERE ARE YOU?!? *LF: I don't know, where AM I? *Greasefire: GET OUT HERE, YOU CRAFTY LITTLE BRATHOLE, BEFORE I TURN THIS PLACE INTO A BARREN WASTELAND... Which is basically the same but on fire. *(LF): Maybe I'm not here and just speaking through Para! I have survived Gubernorts much scarier than you! *Greasefire: GRRRRGH!!!!! (He burned more of the area as LF had been sneaking away with Para) *Para: Nice fakeout! *LF: Duplicator Spell. They never see it com- (A black cyborg Grykron stomped them to the ground) GWHHHHAAAAHGH!!!! *Greasefire: (Flying down) Saw it coming. Excellent work, Metelle. *Metelle: (Groans in gratitude) *LF: OKAY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT CRAZY DELUSIONS THE ONE WHO HIRED YOU HAD TO THINK I'M RELATED TO A MADLONY, BUT I WON'T STAND FOR IT!!! (Levitates multiple flaming objects and agitates the grykrons as they avoided it and LF and Para retreated) *Greasefire: URRGH, ENOUGH OF THIS!!! (He went all out and pinned LF down plowing through the fire, slashed her chest with his laser claws as she screamed, and strangled her)... You're coming, WITH ME!!! (Charges his laser eye) *LF: UGH, YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!!! *Greasefire: I'M THREATENING TO KILL YOU WITH MY MAGIC EYE, AND YOU'RE NOT INTIMIDATED?! *LF: Wait, that eye isn't a weaponized prosthetic? Uh, I mean, no! I'm not afraid to die anyway!! Just blast me!!! *Greasefire:... If you want to die, then I'm not killing you. I'm just going to deliver you to our employer. He's looking for your sister. *LF: My sister? I thought you said you were looking for that Tempera bitch! *Greasefire: (Cackles) You really don't know s***, do you, kid? Tempera and Tempted are one in the same. *LF:... Dude, that's seriously the best you can come up with? *Greasefire: Don't believe me? Check my oBuck's genealogy app. It'll tell you everything! *LF: I ain't doing s*** with you! *Greasefire:... Stubborn little brat, aren't you? (Cruel Fate's Office) *Greasefire: Sir, I swear, I tried my best! *???:...... That had to have been BETTER than your best! LF and Tempt are too valuable to be let go! You Lasertalons are pathetic! I pay top-bit for your assistance, and this is what I get? You have a lot of backup on your side, and you don't think to use it? I expected better from you. *Greasefire: She kept catching me off guard!!! *???: ENOUGH EXCUSES!!! (Greasefire was blasted and pinned down by the figure who was revealed to be a severely scarred lony with a cyborg left eye and a bloodshot left eye)... The contract is up! Good luck continuing with your petty poverty. GUARDS, GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!! *Greasefire: "Sir please, at least let me tell ya that she's heading for Old Lonyville! Unquestionably an easy to attack place! There's that at least!" *The Leader halted the guards before they can grab him.... *The Leader: ".... (Sighs).... Better a small victory then none at all, I suppose. I'll grant you the rare oppertunity of another chance. BUT DON'T THING GIVING ME ANOTHER SMALL VICTORY WILL GRANT ANOTHER CHANCE?!" *Greasefire: Thank you sir! *Cruel: Shut up! This time, you're sitting on the sidelines. I am no longer trusting you with the bigger plans. Instead, I've got a job that even a nimrod like you can't mess up. You will capture her friends, and bring them to me should LF be lucky enough to escape my Omnicorns, which should be extremely unlikely. 'Encountering The Omnicorns/Meeting Twisted Fate' 'Redeeming Starbright and Tempera' 'Stopping Cruel Fate' Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Coming soon... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 4 Episodes